


Slave

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 14,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Machina took over the world, they forced the human nations into the Matrix. To be the programs slaves, only the nation of Zion still resisted full-on slavery. </p><p>Smith's newest slave was different. None of them had ever talked back to him after all. </p><p>Neo'd always been a fighter, this wasn't any different. He'd survive, then he'd kill the thing and escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Bold is emphized and this 'italicized is thoughts'.

The Special Agent named Smith raised a brown eye-brow at the calmour in the hall-way. Looked over at one of his oldest slaves and motioned it out-side to see what was taking so long. He had been waiting for the newest slave for over two hours. It was a gift from the Machina Lord Deus for his work subduing and capturing the Rebels.  
  
 _' **A fighter ?** Surely the new slave can not be that strong. Then again I have yet to see this slave, maybe it is one of the Rebels I captured previously.That would explain it, perhaps it will be worth keeping as entertainment.'_

Zion's army was called the Rebellion. It was the only human nation brought into the Matrix that had refused to submit to Machina rule. As such Zionite slaves gave one a higher status then simply having a Torion, or some other nationality as a slave. Kept in a sigh of impatient when the doors opened, finally his wait was over. Two lower Agents dressed in gray suits, unlike his own black suit, threw the slave onto the marble floor and left.

* * *

 

Walked over slowly to examine it. To the cold, blue-eyes it did not look particularly strong. In fact it looked even weaker than the rest of it's race, just pale skin stretched over bone. He sneered down at it "For all the Rebels I captured this is my reward ? A useless sack of bones, I deserve far better then this."

"No, you don't deserve anything."

_'I did **not** just hear that.'_

Growled down at it "What did you just say ?"

It raised it's head to look at him and it spat " **You. Don't. Deserve. Anything.** "

When he laughed it glared at him with rage in it's eyes. There was a bit more to it's appearance than skin and bone, the short, black-hair was full of dust. It had become injured by throwing itself onto the gravel outside the manor and into the walls, red cuts and bruises covered it.

_'They could not even bother to clean it before presenting it to me. Well, it might be worth keeping, none of the others have talked back after all.'_

"Quite the words from a thing that was captured from a country of disgusting slums."

If anything the glare increased as it said "I wasn't captured in Zion, stupid bastard."

He ignored it and called "Take this one to it's quarters, I want it made presentable."

His white-haired slave shuffled back in "Yes, Master.", then pulled his newest addition up.

Noticed that unlike with the Agents it did not struggle this time as it was led out.

Smith walked back over to the window, he sighed as he looked out at the city. At the lower A.I's and Machina with their collared slaves.

* * *

_'Someday it will all be mine. I just need more time to gather my forces and support from the other Special Agents.'_


	2. Quarters

Neo was surprised the Agents hadn't killed him for being difficult. He glared back over his shoulder at the program. He'd almost think it looked amused by him as it turned away. _'I've never met a **thing** as arrogant as that it's **so** going to die. Zion is not a slum, not completely. I need to find Morpheus, since we lost him it gets closer to being over-run every hour. Commander Lock is useless, he's gotten tons of our people caught.'_

Looked over at the old, green-eyed man who had a red symbol on his shoulder. _'Hey, he's a Torion. Maybe he can help with his magic or he could teach me.'_ The old Torion had a collar like every slave. Well, except for him currently but he wasn't one, not until he broke. That would never happen. Stared at the collar, he'd never seen anything like it. It was a simple piece of brass, set with a pale sapphire 'S' in the center.

Torions' were nation-cousins of Zion, all of them had red symbol's somewhere on their bodies. Where as Zion had lost most of it's magic, Torion had kept it. Some Zioner's were still born with blue symbols but he wasn't one of them. _'If I'd had magic maybe I could've avoided being caught.'_

* * *

"Hey, who was that creep ?"

No answer from the old man who stopped and stared at him. Instead he was pulled along a marble hallway to a dark corridor, the slave quaters. A single wooden door was stuck in it. Said door was surrounded by gold images of collared humans on all-fours like animals. It made him angry, made him want to run back and punch the smug bastard.

The Torion opened the door and pushed him inside. He stared at the dark, cramped room, there were about thirty people and only ten beds. Another door led off to some other room. A kid with red-hair stared back at him and said "You're new."

"Just tell me, what is that thing? Who is that thing ? "

Startled as the old man spoke "Don't call the Master that, you'll only get us killed. Zamie, show him to the cleaning area."

Zamie the red-haired kid walked up to him. Zamie nodded and asked "Did you really fight back ?"

"Yeah." People around the room gasped when he said it.

_'Are they really that used to being slaves ? I couldn't imagine...this is horrible. It's gotta stop and I'll do it even if no-one else will. Ouch, slamming into the wall wasn't that smart.'_

His body had started to feel the stinging and bruising. Followed Zamie slowly over to the other door, then out into a fenced-off area. It was a small, surprisingly clean pond surrounded by grass. It was the first time he'd seen the fully green kind, Zion's plains had been turned into a desert. Except for small patches that were yellowish on the mountain-side. A breeze blew through, but instead of being clean it smelled terrible, he almost choked on it. _'Even stale air is better then this.'_

Waded into the freezing water, then submerged himself and scrubbed at the wounds.

* * *

He'd been a solider for years he knew this part would be worse then the torture. ' _I'll get back to Zion, I'm not going to die here and neither is Zamie.'_


	3. Mia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith arranged a meeting to make an alliance with Special Agent Mia. Now he just had to get the slaves ready.

Smith sauntered into his slaves' small, wooden dining-room. It still clean and smelled as such from the last time it had been washed. He made it a requirement that his slaves bathed every two days. Clean slaves made for a better presentation to show guests.  
  
Thirty of his fifty were lined up against the wall, the other twenty waited outside. Every single one stared down at the floor, except for the new addition. It stared straight at him, unlike the others who wore the uniform, it only wore the gray-pants. It would need to be given medication unless it got sick and ended up dying.

_'Damned Agents could not even ensure that it could survive outside the prison. I just barely acquired it, it is not going to die unless I order it to. At the least it could put off dying until I have shown it to Special Agent Mia.'_

Noticed that it was also the tallest, what with it's being an inch shorter than himself.

He punched it in the chest, as it fell he smirked "Look at it, it thinks it is better than you. Do you agree that it is better ?"  
  
 _'It thinks that it is better than I am. It is clean like the others, so it has more preservation instincts than that imbecile slave I received from Special Agent Brown. Special Agent Mia is coming today. I need her support she has a hundred slaves, yet, she does not have a Zionite. That is almost sure to guarantee our alliance.'_

"No, Master."

Glared around at the slaves "That is the completely wrong answer. It is better then you, if only by virtue of needing to be broken."

Watched while dark-red lips thinned as it got up. A strange thrill as it glared at him before crossing it's arms, defiantly.  
  
 _'This one will be an actual challenge for me. Since all the others were broken before I acquired them or born into my service. Obviously it was given to me because the regular Agents could not handle it. It will be entertaining to see it finally break. How long will it take I wonder.... a few weeks, months or maybe even years ? It did withstand the Agents after all.'_

Looked down at the smallest red-haired slave "Your former Mistress is coming to visit. As such everyone but the new one may eat."

Turned to the oldest "Eat and then meet me in the entrance hall."

A lack-luster answer of "Yes, Master." from it.

* * *

 

Strode back out of the room and the slave wing, into the light as the sun rose. To the silver-paneled entrance-hall to wait for Mia and her entourage's arrival. A few minutes later a knock sounded on the dark-oak door.

He called "Enter." before a darker-skinned Torion opened the door. Red-haired, dark-skinned Special Agent Mia stood in the door-way, along with a group of Agents and Torion slaves. _'She should be trying to capture Rebels, not modifying her program for a change in hair-color.'_

"Hello, Special Agent Mia."

S. A Mia nodded and replied "Thank-you for the invitation, Special Agent Smith."

"You are welcome, the meeting will take a few hours."

* * *

Smith saw out of the corner of his eye that his slave had taken control of Mia's. It currently led the other slaves to join his new one in work. _'I feel this will be quite the successful day.'_


	4. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damned boulders and some family history.

Neo felt on the verge of passing out, his arms and body burned. He'd been conditioned for the desert, torture and some starvation. Not pushing a damned boulder across a field for hours after being starved for weeks. As he blinked his vision skewed then realized that he'd fallen over. Pushed himself up and saw that Zamie ran around in between the boulders.

_'Why is he doing that ? Zamie's a kid, **a kid** for Zion's sake. Wait, that thing doesn't care. Look at how it talked to me and everyone else earlier. Thinks it's so damned superior. Who the hell does it think it is ?'_

Someone helped to pull him up and asked "What's your name ? Mine's Tarao."

Turned his head, then saw that Tarao was an old man. "Neo, nice to meet you Tarao."

Tarao raised a white-eyebrow "Neo ? You wouldn't happen to be Naon's grandson would you ? Sure, look a lot like him."

"Yeah, I am. You knew him ?"

Tarao coughed roughly a few times before he replied "Knew him... **knew him** , boy I was his Second-in-Command. Zion never had a better General than Naon. Whelp, best get back to work quick like."

Shook his head as he started pushing the boulder again. _'Tarao knew my Grandad, I never even knew him. Never even heard any stories from Grandma about when he was younger. C'mon, just a few more feet, then that damned Agent Soe can get off my back. If he doesn't I'm going to kick his ass.'_  
  
Soe was the main overseer in the field. Blondie had been harping on him all day because he was new. Blinked when the boulder suddenly exploded from being hit by an unnatural strength. While he stood in shock Soe grinned like a mad man in the dust.

_'Over six hours of work then he goes and...argh.'_

Rage filled he flung himself on Soe and punched the Agent repeatedly. Green-eyes were first shocked then turned smug. Found himself being pulled off and slammed into the ground. Struggled against the two other overseer's, one blond and one black-haired's holds as Zamie and Tarao stared at him. Glared at Soe as he was drug out of the field toward the manor. Being pushed off on the black-haired Agent as the blond opened the smaller slave door.

* * *

 

Time passed in a blurry haze as spots danced in front of his eyes. Maybe he'd passed out but when he opened his eyes he stood on the floor in front of a door. When the door opened he saw not one S. A. but two. _'Oh look it's the arrogant ass and it's got a side-kick now. Ain't that lovely.'_

Tilted his head and felt confused when it started to laugh at him again. It took him a few seconds to realize he must've said it out-loud. Took him a few more seconds to realize that red-hair was female, or looked like one at least.

S. A. Blue-eyes asked, amused yet again "What did it do ?"

The black-haired Agent replied "Special Agent Smith, it picked a fight with Agent Soe in the field. Surprisingly, it actually managed to hit him twice."

Neo exclaimed " **I am not an it !!**.", of course like yesterday, he was ignored.

_'Smith ? Smith ? Damn it, why did I have to get sent to the Rebel Killer ? At lest he hasn't recognized me yet. I don't like Red's look, it's creeping me out.'_

Red-hair got up and walked over to him. He snarled when it grabbed his face and moved to inspect him closely. Red-hair raised an eye-brow "Well, well. Smith, do you know who you have here ?"

_'Oh. **Fuck.** '_

Smith sauntered over to him and Red-hair, obviously intrigued "No, do enlighten me, Mia."

"This is the Rebellion General Naon's grandson. I'd recognize those eyes anywhere, I'll gladly take him off your hands."

* * *

 

Saw a look flit over Smith's face and it made terror block off his air. Seconds later it was blocked by Mia's rough lips on his, struggled against it, but it was useless.


	5. Borrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia was not borrowing his slave for anything.

Smith in anger grabbed and threw Mia away from **his** slave. Snarled as she landed by the blue arm-chair, her red-hair a stark contrast against the white walls. Then he turned back and gave his newest slave a second consideration. More red marks covered it's skin from Mia's nails.

_'It is the grandson of the **only** man in **all** of Zion's history to drive the Machina out for a time. Not even when Zion existed in the real world could they claim to have driven us out. I lost on acquiring the actual General as my slave, reciving it's Second instead. Yet, I just happen to acquire it's grandson years later. This truly is my lucky day, it's being Naon's relative also explains the defiance. It is a Rebel of likely high postion after all, I could use it to train the other slaves.'_

* * *

Glared at Mia, which increased as she got up and said to it "Your Grandfather was a good lay, I wonder if you are too."

If Agents Moore and Grayson had not been holding it, it would have attacked Mia. It snapped, revulsion in it's tone "I'd rather die." at the red-haired Special Agent. It looked as if it wanted to wretch, he could not blame it for that.

He replied angrily "Mia, you are not taking it anywhere. It was given to me by Lord Deus as a gift, if you want sex get one of your own slaves. If you deserved a Zionite slave you would have one already."

"Smith, just let me borrow it for a day, you won't miss it that much. Beside's it doesn't have a collar yet, it's free for anyone who wants it. Think of the things you can do. Zion must be going crazy without it's saviour's grandson. If you held it hostage they'd do **anything** to get it back, even surrender."

_'Well, in a few hours it will have one. It belongs to me, not her.'_

"That is not part of my plan, now do we have a deal or not ?"

"Since you won't even let me borrow it, no we don't. Yet, I want to see how this plan of your's turns out. I'll see you two around sometime."

Smith growled as she stood up "When you do keep your filthy hands off my slave."

As Mia walked past it hissed "Bitch." after her. _'It has an actual sense of humour and defiance. It is not a coward like all the others. I need more slaves like this one.'_

Dismissed Moore and Grayson with "I have a few things to discuss with the General's grandson."

When Moore and Grayson let go of it, it started to fall. He caught and then brought it over to the blue couch. Decided to do what he had not yesterday, check it's code. A Zionite was stronger than a Torion in the Matrix. Zionite code had potential to become faster, stronger and for a select few with extra abilites. The humans called it magic because they claimed it was from before the Machina built the Matrix to trap them.

Again he felt rage at the incompetence of the Agents. It not only had the physical wounds from earlier but internal wounds from the prison as well.

* * *

It could have dropped dead at anytime. _'Well, I **need** it to live. Since this is too much for even Machina medicine to handle. I will have to heal it myself.' _


	6. Collar

There was a weight on Neo's throat, he knew it was the collar. After all what else could it be ? Opened his eyes and asked "What the hell do you want ?" as Smith stared down at him.

_'How long has it been watching me ? At least that creepy Mia is gone.'_

Growled as once again the dark laugh echoed around the room. Blue-eyes blinked down at him, he'd heard plenty of horror stories about Smith. That didn't stop him from saying "Stop fucking **laughing** at me !!" Like with Soe he threw himself upward at Smith, it's being a Special it caught him even faster than a regular. In other words he couldn't even blink before he hit the floor, surprisingly not that hard though.

Brown-hair fell in it's tanned face as Smith smirked at him "Why should I ? You happen to be the funniest slave I own."

_'It's the most arrogant asshole I've ever met. Sol was never like that, but that expression. Zi'Kornaon help me that expression. It reminds me of you, Sol whenever you got one of your plans. At least.... at least the damned Machina killed you before they could enslave you.'_

He hissed back "I'm **not** your slave." as it's hand pushed against his ribs. The fingers of it's other hand dug under the collar somehow and closed around his throat.

As he struggled and choked it growled "This just so happens to say otherwise. You. Belong. To. Me."

It's fingers loosened and he gasped "Not until I'm broken, I don't."

Smith replied "As for what I want... that is simple. Either you will teach the other slaves to fight, or I send you to Special Agent Mia. To do whatever she pleases with you."

_' Did it just call me you ? Zi'Kornaon knows that's a miracle. It's black-mailing me ? Instead of just trying to **order** me to, it's being a sadistic dick and **black-mailing** me. Well, anything is better then being sent to that bitch.'_

"Get more Agents or do it your-damned-self then. Except for Tarao those aren't soliders, yeah most of 'em could be trained but it'd take months. Can't train 'em if they don't have energy to either."

Watched as it blinked in confusion when he said Tarao's name. He grabbed it's wrist, then forced it's hand off his ribs and took a deep breath. Rolled away from Smith to straighten, then walked toward the door. _'Hmm, thought that'd be harder to do. Why did it... **ow** , damn it. That's why.' _

A jolt of lightning shot down his neck before he spasmed to the floor. Heard it's shoes on the floor as it slowly walked up to him, like yesterday. Unlike yesterday itcroucheddown to his level. _'Another miracle ? Yeesh, at this rate I'm gonna run out.'_

It looked darkly pleased as it said "Did you really think I would not be prepared for that ? You are not a Torion after all."

"Pff, Torion's are stronger then **it** thinks they are."

Finally he had to laugh as it punched him with an angry look on it's face. Just like the floor-slam, it didn't punch him particularly hard. _'Since I'm Naon's Grandson I'm suddenly useful alive. Well, I'll survive to kill it for sure then.'_

Neo was surprised when Smith let him get up and he walked out into the hallway. _'What's with all this white ? Zi'Ata knows it hurts my eyes after the prison. At least the darkness wasn't a problem since Zinoan's in an old volcanno. I hate that prison, when I'm done... I'll destroy it too.'_

* * *

He stopped an eternity later in what looked like the same hallway and sat down. Blinked as Tarao stooped down in front of him "Zi'Kor's grace you're still alive. Neo ? C'mon kid, get up and tell me what happened."

Pushed himself up and replied " Zi'Kor ? I thought only the Torions' called Zi'Kornaon that. Well, except for the kids but that's a given."

"Habit I picked up from your Granddad. You know Neo, rather Nao in Torion means 'Star'."

_'Grandad was a Torion ? Well, that explains the question last night about my name being Torion. Yeesh, no wonder all the Torion refugee kids' used to give me weird looks. Why couldn't I have been 'Wise' like Granddad instead ?'_

Shook his head, then started off "I insulted it along with the other S. A., then Mia kissed me. Mia knew I was Naon's Grandson. After she left it was just Smith and I. It forced me to agree to train the other slaves or send me to her. Plus, I've got a damned collar and it... somehow it **zapped** me."

Tarao reached out to touch his collar and mused "It's more like a gold choker then a collar. Smith gives all the Shockers' to us Zioners'. Have to wonder how the cursed Machina thing works. There's no seams for it to seperate or the lightning. That Machina medicine sure did a good job on you, Neo."

_'Why do I get the girly collar ? Tarao's is just a silver collar except for that sapphire 'S'. It hates me that's why it gave me this one. Why did it use the medicine to heal me ?'_

Stared confused and asked "What ?"

"Well, considering you've got muscle now, unlike this afternoon. Your Granddad was a small guy too. Heh, that didn't stop him and it won't stop you, I'm sure. Did ya have a rank before you got caught ?"

"Can you believe I was a Sargeant ?"

"Easily. C'mon, I'll take ya back it took me years before I stopped getting lost."

Neo nodded and followed Tarao along the maze of hallways until they found the slave quarters' door.

* * *

When they got into the dark room, he collapsed on the floor, exhausted.


	7. Storm

Smith walked out of his bed-room and into the hallway. This was only his third day of being in possesion of the new slave. The weather had threatened to storm last-night and finally broken this morning. Unlike the new slave which was adamant that it would not.

Well, as long as Mia did not show up to try and steal it, his last day before going back to work would be good. Perhaps the storm would keep Mia away, not even slaves could keep her from getting wet after all. Which was why he viewed her as a failure. She depended on the slaves for nearly everything, unlike himself.

_'I suppose I will listen to it. If they have more energy and better rooms they will be even more willing to train. Hmm, I am pratically setting myself up for a rebellion led by the Rebellion. Still killing and/or capturing Rebels is not as fun as it used to be. Every single one of their reactions is the same as the last, except for it.'_

That just gave him more reason to take over the Matrix. It would give him something new to do, plus he could get away from Agent Soe. The younger Agent came to him constantly for nearly everything. As if Soe were a human child and not a three hundred year old Agent.

_'I can not believe that Soe actually **dared** to complain to me about getting punched by a 'pretty' slave. It can not have hurt that much. That reminds me... Lord Deus is having his six-hundred year celebration soon. I will have to bring my newest with when the time comes. He will likely be more important than the others' slaves and undoubtly more attractive.'_

* * *

 

It actually startled him when thunder again boomed over-head. Unless he wanted to use the whole stock of medicine, the slaves training would have to be post-poned until tomorrow or the day after. Or if he was lucky the storm would stop by mid-afternoon and it would dry by the evening. In the mean time, if he was going to change the slave quaters he would do it himself. Some slaves would be likely pass out when they saw him in the door-way.

As he approached the entrance Agent Grayson stopped in front of him.

While he asked "What do you recquire, Agent Grayson ?" Grayson half-bowed to him.

"I have some news for you, Special Agent Smith. The Oracle she has, ah... she has **requested** an invitation to visit."

'She wants to have a hand in this does she ? This should be interesting.'

He inquired "When did my 'Mother' say she would be arriving ?"

"The Oracle will be arriving in a few weeks time. She didn't say from where."

"Have a room prepared for her already. Knowing her she could decide to show up tomorrow."

A half-bow from Grayson as the Agent replied "Yes, Special Agent Smith." before walking away.

* * *

 

Smith sighed as lightning flashed outside refracting off the walls. He continued walking toward the slave quater. His thoughts were still on _'What does she want now ? Her last prediction about me still has not come true, none of them have. Why does Lord Deus keep her ? She is useless.'_


	8. Legend

Neo ran the Agents weren't chasing him for some reason. The prison was even darker then normal. It wasn't warm darkness like in Zinoan, it was cold. Cells flashed by and he finally heard something behind him. Sol's voice shouted "Neo !!. Neo, slow down." startled he tripped, crashing to the black-metal floor. It might not be real, but it still felt real and Zinoan's people wouldn't leave the Matrix. Leaving the Matrix meant the Machina had driven them out, defeated them. That was something neither Sol, General Morpheus or himself would allow.

He got up, turned around and saw that Sol had stopped a few feet away. As he walked up, then hugged Sol " I missed you." as his love's dark-blue eyes glowed. Something felt different while his head was tilted up and saw why. Tanned skin was the same, yet those eyes weren't dark-blue. They were an eerie, inhumanly beautiful white-blue.

* * *

 

Opened his eyes to the 'quarters' roof and felt the floor hard under his back. Thunder crashed over-head as he heard a whimper from one of the beds. Turned his head to see Zamie sat on one. The kid sat with a sleeping, black-haired woman who looked familiar. Really, the beds were just thread-bare matresses on bare metal frames.

He called softly "Zamie ? Come here, what's wrong ?"

Zamie climbed down and walked over to him. Smiled as the kid sat down and replied "I'm scared, it's really loud."

_'Mom'd always used to tell me the legends when it scared me. Hopefully it'll work for Zamie too, does he know any ? If he was... born here would his parents even have known any ? Unless they were only enslaved from Zion or Torion a few years ago. But, where are they ? Did Mia kill them or send them to the prison ?'_

"You know I used to be scared of thunder too."

A shocked look on Zamie's face and "No way !!. You fought the Agents, you weren't scared of that."

"Yeah, I was. How 'bout I tell a legend ?"

"Which one ? Is it a nice one ?"

"Of course it is. Do you know who the Zion and Torion Gods are ?"

"No, who are they ?"

"Well, there's Zi'Ata, she's the oldest. Her name means 'Great goddess of the Earth', in Zion she's the 'Great goddess of Lightning'. Then there's Zi'Oto, she's the second oldest. She's the 'Great goddess of the Water'. Lastly, is their only brother Zi'Kor. His name in Torion is 'Great god of wisdom.' in Zion he's called the 'Great god of the stars.' Does that make sense, Zamie ?"

"Yeah, they sound really cool. Story now ?"

He nodded and started "Many millenia before the Machina would appear it was the first day. As Zi' Ata shaped the earth and Zi'Oto filled the oceans, Zi' Kor made the sky and stars. Zi'Oto figured they needed to celebrate these accomplishments. So, she made the rain come down as Zi'Ata and her brother stared at it. Zi'Kor, unlike his sisters, thought it was too quiet and created sound. While that happened Zi'Ata had been thinking that it was still too dark, so she created the sun and lightning. When the light from the sun hit Zi'Oto's rain it seperated into jagged strings. This was the first celebration and creation of a storm. All the ones after it... is just the Gods having a party. The closer it is the happier they are. As it gets farther away the Gods go back to their jobs."

Neo startled when a voice said "Nice telling, Sargeant."

He looked up to see that the black-haired woman was "Commander Trinity ? So, you and the General were captured after all."

"Until we're back in Zinaon it's just Trinity. Just like with Morpheus, I know he was your friend too."

_'Was ? No, he can't be dead. He was Sol's friend and mine. Morpheus has to be alive. It would take more than a little bit of torture to kill him.'_

"Yes, Com- I mean, Trinity."

Before anything else could be said, the 'quarters door opened.


	9. Change

Smith scanned the crowded room, most of the slaves either stood or sat on the beds. Yesterday evening he had had some of the slaves change from sleeping outside to the inside.

* * *

The new one half-lay on the floor, while the child sat beside him. Watched a pale hand run through black-hair as the slave rose to his feet. It moved to stand in front of him and demanded "What are you doing here ?!. "

"Let us see. Ah, wait a second... this is **my** manor and **you** all **belong** **to me**."

A half-hissed "Asshole." and a fiery glare at him. He felt like applauding it as some of the slaves passed out.

A woman stated sternly "Sargeant."

Interestedly, he watched the effect the tone had, the pale shoulders straightened and the folded arms uncrossed. Still he sensed the undercurrent of anger as pale fingers and red-lips twitched. As long-lashed, dark eyes closed and the slow, deep breaths that were obviously forced.

_'It really looks almost too innocent to be a solider, muchless a Sargeant. Should I see how many more times I can get him angry ? He almost looks the rank then after all. It is fun too, maybe Soe is right h-it is kind of pretty. Anyway, all of my Zionite slaves truly are Rebels. This should make training the rest of the slaves simple. Perhaps one of her visions' for me will come true after all.'_

Seconds later his old Torion slave shoved through the crowd, along with pushing the child into the wall. With an angry glare at the new one, that was shortly returned on the child's behalf, it asked "What does the Master need ?"

_'How about something exciting ? Like, perhaps something different than it's usual dog-like manner. Well, I may as well get to expanding the room.'_

"I have ordered the new slave to train all of you, except for the child because it is obviously useless. As such the condition that the quarter is in needs to be improved."

The slaves' faces ranged from interested to terrified and bewildered. Or in the case of his new Sargeant and older Commander complete boredom.

_'It really is amazing how much the humans' military mindset makes them act like Machina. They obviously hate me and the others, yet sometimes they act like us. Yes, and more often then not **you** act like them. I do not... liar you do it quite a bit, you just did. It is just that you ignore it more then the slaves.'_

For a few seconds it looked like some of them wanted to protest. Those being the ones who had been born into his service. Particularly, the old slave who had never protested to anything before. Until the old slave turned and walked to the other end of the room. Again he almost applauded the change.

* * *

After this he would finally have to set out for Zion. _'When I do capture some Rebels or at least Zionites, I will have to see if I can keep them. All the System of Slave Processing needs to know is that fifty-one slaves is too little to mantain the manor.'_


	10. Matasu

Neo sighed the field's grass was uncomfortably damp under-foot. It had a completely different feel, it wasn't the volcannoic rock he was used to. This truly was a different place than Zinaon and it freaked him out. Not that it would show of course. _'Thank Zi' for the training and the others seem enthusastic too. Probably, cause when this is done they'll be able to get back at the Machina.'_

As Trinity helped someone beside him, he noticed someone else having problems. He walked around the edge to help Matasu with his stance. It had shocked him last night when the dark-haired, silver-collared slave told him that he'd been **bred**. Matasu's family had been the descendants of pure Atapolian and Ototolian blood. Some then new S. A. had been obssesed enough with Atapolisians and Ototolians' to isolate the remaining people.

* * *

 

Matasu looked up at him and asked "Are you okay ? I mean, well, I heard about yesterday with A. Soe and your getting dragged off. I've never seen anyone stand up to a Matriaoto before."

"Heh, A. Soe, more like asshole. What's a matriaoto ?" _'I've never heard that before. It's gotta be Atapolisian or something.'_

The shorter man blushed "Sorry, I'm used to people knowing what I mean. A Matriaoto is the Ototolian word for an S. A. or an Agent. Well, it was you know what I mean."

Smiled at the other "Don't worry about it. Besides I'm fine, Matasu trust me after you've been tortured and starved that's nothing."

"You poor thing. Can I ask, where did you get that scar ? Did the Master give you that for punching Soe ?."

_'That's the first time I've been called a poor thing by someone with good intentions in months.'_

Looked down at the scar, he'd forgotten all about it. The knife scar went from the right-side of his hip to his stomach in a thin, jagged red line. Shook his head as he replied "No, I had it for probably months before. I'm a Mi, and when I was captured... well, I ended up being thrown in a cell with my love. Now, I was stronger than he was and I tried protecting him from the Agents. They went after me instead, that's how I got it."

Matasu looked like he didn't know what to say "So, in a way it was a good thing. Well, being a.... a Mi that would explain a few things for me. That's named after Mizinaon isn't it ?"

"Yeah, it is. You need any sort of help, Matasu just ask."

"Okay."

* * *

 

As Neo felt eyes on him, he tilted his head to see Soe glaring at him again. _'Soe's still angry about that, really I only hit him a few times. It can't of hurt that badly. It's a little wimp, I can take more hits than that.'_

Shook his head as he walked away toward Tarao who sat with Zamie on a small boulder. Tarao smiled "Doin' pretty good ain't they Neo ?"

He replied "Well, their doing better than I did my first time."

Noticed that Zamie looked excited as the kid exclaimed "Can I do that ?!! Huh, Neo can I ? **Please** !!"

_'As much as I hate agreeing with Smith. It's right Zamie's no good in a fight, he'd be too likely to get killed.'_

"Sorry, Zamie your a bit small to learn how."

"Oh, okay. What's it like in Zinaon ? "

He turned back to look at Trinity and see if she needed help. Trinity waved him off with a rare smile, he nodded and turned again. _'This is a way better topic, I wonder what Zinaon was like before Granddad and Tarao got captured.'_

Grinned "It's pretty nice considering. We live in houses and things built into a volcanno."

"What's a volcanno, Neo ?"

Before he replied a gust of wind blew through. This time it smelled clean and he took a deep breath.


	11. Scorpion

Smith sighed as he laid on the dune, once again it had started to rain in the desert. One thing he liked about his job, it let him escape the city. Zion had been quite beautiful before, but now there was something better about it. How it seemed much wilder than over five-hundred years ago. A faint beam of moon-light dappled the sand as he looked over the edge. At the two Rebels, both were men, one had black-hair and the other red. The black-haired one put down the Lightning Rifle and sat beside the red-head.

_'It is amazing that those old relics still work effectively. One shot to stun and scramble your code, a second to be deleted.They claim their gods gave them those, yet I never saw any sign of them when we first invaded Zion. Stupid, superstitious little humans to put faith in something that probably does not exist.'_

* * *

One of the two Rebels started to speak "Eh, Kote ?"

"Yeah, Mo ?"

Kote questioned " What'dya think happened to Sarge and Sol ?"

" We're all Miion Warriors, Kote. They wouldn't abandon our Unit if it'd save their lives. So, they must've gotten caught. "

"Heh, I wouldn't wanna be the S. A. that got stuck with them."

"It'd be hilarious to see that. Stupid thing wouldn't know what hit it."

"Yeah, we'll get in that damned Machina city and we'll rescue everyone. Then Sarge an' Sol'll tell us all about the S. A. cracking from defiance."

He wondered _'Some new Rebellion Unit ? I have never heard of it before, so what are the Miion Warriors ? Perhaps the pretty Sargeant knows what it is. '_

Then he shifted when he noticed a scorpion crawling out of the sand beside him. It was the second one he had seen today, except this one had oddly colored-eyes. One eye was blue and the other was purple. _'A scorpion that managed to mutate ? If I try to delete it, it will cause too much commotion. So, a Sargeant went missing and I end up with one. A mere coincidence there must be plenty of Rebellion Sargeants after all. But, are they all as pretty as mine ? Not mine really except that he is.'_

Tilted his head as for a second something overlapped his vision - an image of himself and the new slave sat together. In it he turned, then as dark-eyes stared into his. _..._ the scorpion clicked it's claws and scuttled away down the dune. He stared after it and wondered what had just happened. Nothing like that had ever happened to him before, it was like one of his 'Mother's visions. Except that it should have been impossible.

_'Could I really want that ? Besides the fact that he would likely try to delete me, he is just a slave. I can not remember any S. A. having a deeper bond than is normal with a slave. Imbecile, if it happened they would not tell for fear of deletion and/ or death. Perhaps I should get to know him, he is a potentially big part of my plan after all. Plus, I need to make sure he will not run away at Lord Deus's celebration.'_

* * *

 

Smith shook his head as Kote and Mo laid beside each other. He did not feel like surprising them after that strange vision. Slowly, he made his way back to the camp. He would return in a few hours to capture them.


	12. Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo hoped to find a lucky flower to help deal with his issues.

Neo looked around the quarters it was hard to believe that two weeks ago there'd only been ten beds. Now the room was much bigger, on the inside at least, and had seventy beds. The new beds were supposedly 'just' cotton but it was the softest bed he'd ever had.  
  
Zinaon never had enough soft material to stuff in pillows or matresses, so mostly they just used scraps. The only time he'd ever had a 'good' bed was when they stole sleeping-bags from abandoned Machina posts. It had been nice but odd since the Special Agent left. Since he knew Smith would come back with more people to train. Matasu asked from the bed beside him "Neo, do you want to go outside ?"

_'Well, as long as Soe isn't waiting for me again. Knew I should've checked for a Moranto flower earlier.'_

"Sure, Mat. You think Moore'll let us go out on the front ? It'd be nice for a scene change, I'm sick of that field already."

He swung himself off his bed and walked to the door. Zamie who had been at the other end with Morto who had escorted him the first night raced over. Morto followed Zamie to look disapprovingly at him with Matasu. Morto wasn't a bad guy really, just a bit crazy after fifty years of being a slave. Turned out the old man's parents had been Torion slaves, so Morto still counted as one.

_'Morto, just goes to show that like mine names don't mean much. Mor might mean 'light', but he sure ain't very enlightened when it comes to Matasu and I. I mean come on we aren't even together in any way.'_

Zamie asked "Where are you going ?"

Matasu answered for him "Outside, but Soe's still trying to get rid of Neo so you can't come."

As Zamie's face fell, he responded "Whenever he's finished with that, we'll go outside and play some sort of game."

Morto hissed "The Master said we're supposed to train. Not play stupid childish games."

"Well, Smith sure isn't here, so please Morto just stop. Besides you didn't want to train two weeks ago."

Morto glared at him then turned and stomped away. Zamie jumped to land on one of the beds with "You mean it ?"

"If he'll let me yeah. Smith can't have us training everyday after all."

Matasu opened the door his brown-eyes glowed "I've never been allowed to play a game. My Master said it was 'unworthy' of my blood-line or something like that."

_'He's **never** played a game ? Even in Zinaon we found things to make into games, besides the few books. Or helping Mom with the flowers and shining stones. I miss helping Mom with that. Arranging the flowers and stones to make the best luck it was fun. Matasu's 'Master' was an asshole nearly on par with Smith.'_

* * *

He walked out then turned to look at the door. It had been replaced too still dark-wood but it was new now. That damned gold thing in the wall still made him want to punch Smith though. _'Why couldn't he just take that down too ? Stupid that he thinks he needs it, we couldn't escape from the field or front gates if we tried.'_

What surprised him was that Moore waited at the end of the corridor. He asked "What'aya want Moore ?"

The black-haired, hazel-eyed Agent replied "I know that Soe is still trying to kill you. He is waiting in the field, why don't you go to the front instead ?"

Moore was really nice the Agent'd saved him from Soe a few days ago. If he could somewhat trust an Agent, Moore was that Agent.

"Okay, sure."

They followed Moore out of the Slave Quarters and confusing hallways to the entrance. When he and Matasu walked out he saw the gates for the first time in two weeks. They were over twelve-feet tall and far too high for any human to ever hope to jump over. Still the entrance had a small, open garden beside the gravel he'd thrown himself on, so it wasn't completely forbiding. He and Matasu sat down on the grass some of the flowers had been brought from Zion's countryside. Other than the luck granting Moranto flower he hadn't seen half of these before.

_'Hopefully, I'll get some good luck. I've had enough of bad luck. Zi'Kor, Sol I wish you were here... or at least Mo and Kote.'_


	13. Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith walked toward his manor, fighting to keep his annoyance at bay.

Smith walked toward his manor, the paved road lined with reporters which he ignored. Unlike Mia and most other Special Agents he did not use cars or electronics in everyday life, the only exception was the shock collars. Even then he hardly used them, where as Mia did every time one of her slave's displeased her.

It was a mental fight to keep the calm he had been programmed to have in public. One thing **both** himself and his slaves could not stand was how the reporter A.I's used their slaves. _'I may have one to weed the field and watch the boulders. Still I would never let it carry a camera that is heavier than itself. That is what adult slaves are for after all, not children. When I take over it is going to stop or they will be deleted.'_

One of the reporters, a blond, got in his way and his calm finally snapped. He grabbed the blond and threw him into the others. Then he stalked up to the gates. Made of steel they were programmed to withstand attack by any number of Special Agents. So, they were guaranteed to keep the reporters out. Seconds later he opened them, walked in and slammed them shut. As he walked along the gravel path it started to rain again. He scanned the area and saw in the garden a far glint of metal. One glint was gold and the other silver. _'The only one with a gold collar is the Sargeant. He has no hope of escape, he knows that. So, what is he doing out here ? Who is that with him ?'_

Happy laughter echoed across the lawn to him, it was so foreign he stopped in his tracks. Now he was close enough to see who was with the Sargeant. The Sargeant lay on the ground and a dark-haired, pale-skinned slave was beside him. A male slave who held a kind of Zionite flower. _'Just a lover or a romance ? Like those two Rebels it took me a week to catch ?'_

* * *

Those two had tried to question him into annoyance about his rather unusual dreams. Annoyance, willful starvation and other often self-lethal methods were common Zionite tactics after capture. Unlike the Atalian and Otolian people he had captured hundreds of years ago. They might have worshiped the same gods as Zion and Torion. Yet, they may as well have been different cultures.  
  
Where as Zion and Torion were strong and self-supporting, the Atalian and Otolian peoples had been soft and easily caught. Too used to being served by his 'ancestors' who could not think for themselves. The only tactics the peoples had when caught was even more ineffective whining. Either-way when they did escape or because he did not feel like capturing them, he just killed them.

He shook himself back into the present. One of his slaves said "So, Neo this is supposed to bring good luck ?"

"No one knows what kind until it happens, Matasu. But yeah I'm hoping it's good." That sounded like his Sargeant except....happy.

_'Neo ? Neo. Isn't that a rather pretty name ? It does happen to fit his looks, though not his attitude. It is no surprise he found a partner so quickly. That damned dream, I am not jealous. Still why ? Why that one ? Why is it the slave I got from Jones ? Who knows what could have happened to it in that manor.'_

Found himself glaring at the silver-collared slave "What are you doing ?" It shot up with a startled look and dropped the flower.

It replied "Soe's been trying to kill Neo ever since you left."

_'Soe is really that vengeful about getting hit. Stupid little idiot I should send him to work for the System. Then he would not be able to kill my most valuable slave and pick up my new ones.'_

Smith looked down at Neo, who stared at him, as his slave picked up the flower "Is that true ?"

"Yeah, what's it matter ? As soon as I'm done training everyone I'm no use to you anyway."

"That is yet to be decided, now get inside. The reporters are outside and I do not need them seeing you despite the fire-wall."

* * *

 

He turned and went into the manor to find that his Mother waited inside. Old, black-haired, dark-skinned and wearing a green dress she looked harmless. Except that her words had influenced over a thousand deletions and deaths.

"What do you want ? The ones you told me about have not happened."

"Well son, I'll admit you've made some good progress. The question though is will you go to the end without changing them ?"

_' What does that mean ? It is useless to ask since she will not answer anyway.'_

Behind him the door opened then Neo and the other walked in. The Sargeant moved to stand beside him to exclaim " **You !!** You're no better than him, no you're worse. Pretending your on our side, that you want to help. Zi'Oto's bolt, I knew Dad shouldn't have trusted you. At least Smith's never pretended to be something he's not."

The Oracle replied as his most important slave stalked away "That wasn't my fault."

"Yes, it is. If he hadn't listened to you, he'd still be alive."

Shook his head as the other slave followed like a puppy and his Mother said "Well, my job's done here. You might want to watch out at the celebration."

_'Yet another cryptic warning that will likely go nowhere.'_


	14. Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moranto shows it's luck

Neo stalked away down the hall-way as Matasu rushed to catch up. Looked down at the star-shaped, white, purple and red flower. _'Hmpf, seems like I got bad luck. Still Dad wouldn't have died if she hadn't said he'd be a legend. At least Smith didn't say anything stupid. I would've punched him after how many times Soe's tried to kill me. Soe seems to think Smith is interested in me, as if. Damned Machina.'_

His Atapolisian/Ototolian friend asked "What was that about ? How'd she make your Dad get killed ?"

"He figured the only way to get out of Granddad's shadow was to single-handedly kill as many Machina as possible. Obviously he didn't get very far and he put himself above his Unit, they nearly died too. I joined the Miion Band not just because I wanted to, but I wanted to erase my Dad's mistake. He's a legend now.... of how to die."

_'Zi'Kor I hope Mo and Kote are all right. Their the only ones who haven't been captured now.'_

Matasu nodded " I think I kind of get that. I mean not obviously, cause of being a slave my whole life, but you know what I mean. I heard about that Oracle, I never thought she helped the Rebellion though."

"Even that was a lie, just like this whole world is. Everyone in my family who listened to her ended up dead. Granddad ended up captured, then killed by that Mia. Dad was killed by those Agents. I'm not going to listen to her, she'd probably just lie anyway."

_'At least she didn't get to Sol. He didn't die because of her, just him and Mom that've never met her. I hope Mom stays far away if that thing ever goes back into Zion.'_

He stopped at one of the branching hall-ways as Matasu said "I'm sorry, Neo. Hmm, she's got quite the record for deaths over a thousand from what my former Master said."

Matasu took the lead and he followed gratefully to the quarters.

* * *

When they walked into the room Zamie asked "Neo ? What's that ?"

Trinity answered from on her bed by the door "It's a flower from Zion, normally they only grow around our home. It's called the Moranto flower, according to legend it brings luck."

Moved to sit on his bed as Matasu sat down on his own bed. Zamie ran over to look at the flower "Cool. Can I have it ?"

Smiled and handed the kid the flower "Sure, I haven't had much good luck with it."

Tarao muttered "Your Granddad picked up one of those before he got captured. First it helped, then everything went down-hill."

_'Well, this is sounding less and less lucky as time goes on. Why would Smith have a bunch of Zioner flowers in a garden ? Why does he have one of those in the first place ? I really don't feel like asking. Unless it's just so the space doesn't seem so big.'_

Laid down on his bed and sighed "Well, Smith just got back. He didn't seem too happy to see her either."

Across and down the room he heard Morto snort in contempt. "The Master hardly likes anyone and I'm sure with how Soe's been acting Soe's not going to be doing it again."

_'Aww, Morto does care. I wonder what's Smith going to do to Soe ? Is he going to delete him or something ? I almost wish I knew.'_


	15. Soe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special Agent Smith and Agent Soe have a meeting.

Smith glared from behind his oak desk as Agent Soe walked into his office. The gray-suited Agent's eyes glowed as Soe stopped in front of him, "Special Agent Smith, I'm glad you're back."

_'He has always been obsessive about me, but that reaction is almost disgustingly happy. There is a reason why we are programmed and that is exactly why.'_

"Do not waste your time on niceties. Tell me, **Agent** Soe, just why you are trying to kill one of my most valuable slaves."

Watched as Soe shifted his weight and half-bit his lip, the young Agent put a hand on his desk. Soe glared out the window, "It's not fair."

He stood up and walked around the desk to look down at Soe, "What exactly is not fair?"

Green-eyes turned to him desperate, "That stupid human is around for not even two days and he did everything I couldn't in three hundred years. You don't even notice me except when you have to and that idiot makes you laugh in two seconds. It's not fair that some slave gets your attention and I don't. I've been trying for longer than that thing has been alive. If it wasn't around you'd have to notice me. The thing doesn't deserve to be in love with you."

_'Soe really is jealous of the Sergeant, of...Neo. Soe thinks Neo is in love with me, when he can't even stand me. That is one of the most hilarious things I have ever heard.'_

The laughter that he could not control was mocking, he replied, "I would never be interested in either of you. You, Agent Soe, cannot be relied on to make a decision by yourself. That slave is just that a **slave**. Even if I were interested in it for pleasure that would not be any business of yours. Ridiculous as your thoughts are, I cannot have you trying to kill it. Either get over your obsession with me and do your job properly, or I will send you to work for the System."

Soe's crushed look made Smith glare, still he did not expect the Agent to kiss him. Two seconds later he had thrown Soe across the room. He sighed in exasperation, "You are lucky I do not feel like deleting you. Tell the System I sent you, you are not fit to be one of my Agents. Get out."

The young Agent picked himself up and scurried out of his office. How he hoped he would never have to see Soe again.

* * *

_'If that were Neo I would not have minded. Still, after all these years one would think that Soe would know my opinion about him. That I thought he was useless, at least Neo is useful to me with or without those idiotic dreams. The Celebration is in two weeks,  I will have to have a suit made for him. I will definitely have to thank Lord Deus for this when I see him. It will be the last time I have to thank him for something.'_


	16. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was hard for Neo not to panic what with being surrounded by Special Agents.

Neo shifted nervously in the dark lim-a-zine's backseat. He muttered to Smith as he pulled at the shirt collar and his slave collar. "How the hell can you wear this all the time ? Damn it, give me my old uniform anyday. At least, I can move in that, it's hard to freaking breath in this....thing."

Smith's blue-eyes glowed uncannily bright in the dim light. "You are used to looser fitting clothes because Zion's population does not have enough cloth to make especially fitted ones. This sort of excess would have been one of the things your ancestors would have gotten rid of. I was created wearing this, it is all I have ever worn."

"Well, that's got to be really boring. I mean, even we've got some variety in color. I never thought we'd have more choice. I was taught the Machina could have whatever they wanted."

_'Damn it, did you have to say 'whatever' like you were including yourself in that category ? Either way, he probably didn't even notice.'_

It made his breath catch as the S.A. leaned over him. It almost looked like Smith was going to kiss him for a second as tanned fingers brushed against his throat, and his shirt's top button, then it was easier to breath. This was one of the oddest things that Smith had done for him lately. Ever since Soe was kicked out two weeks ago, Smith had been oddly nice to him. Then he been walked to Smith's office by Agent Moore and left there. It had been so he could wear the same thing as Smith just white instead of black.

The Special Agent leaned back slightly, for a second he thought he saw desire in those eyes. Instead of answering him Smith leaned completely away and said, "We are almost there and considering how some Special Agents dress their slaves for this event two buttons undone is nothing. Now, try not to panic when we get outside and most definitely not inside. If you embarrass me it will do no good for either of us. Do not speak unless you have to, or if you do to another be careful."

_'Panic oh no, it's not like there's only going to be over a hundred S.A.'s and their slaves. **Either** of us ? Just what would happen to me ? Would I get thrown back in the prison ?'_

Suddenly, from the otherside of the glass came Agent Moore's voice, "We have arrived, Special Agent Smith, Neo."

The lim-a-zine stopped and he opened the door to get out. Didn't expect to be blinded by a thousand lightning-like flashes. Forced himself to move along the deep-red carpet and not stare at the giant black building that loomed above. Smith said it was called a castle. Flashes increased as he noticed Smith stood beside him. It made him shudder to see how eerie and empty looking the icy-blue eyes were now. He'd gotten used to seeing some sort of emotion in them.

* * *

His palms were slick as they followed another brown-haired Special Agent and a red-haired slave into the castle. The entrance was the largest thing he'd seen in his life, it seemed even bigger than the temple. Torches flickered in the stone walls, as gray-suited Agents lined a path leading up a set of three stairs. Not knowing what else to do he followed Smith through a pair of dark-wooded doors, into a huge white-room with equally huge windows. It was only his training that kept him from freaking out as he noticed he was surrounded by Special Agents.

Moonlight lit the other slaves collars, most wore silver collars, not gold surprisingly. What really surprised him was how he seemed to be one of the most dressed. Almost all the others clothes lacked sleeves or fronts. Thankfully, most of the fronts were covered with an odd type of cloth. Oddly, that cloth was some how still see-through.

Special Agents approached with their slaves and looked him over. It annoyed him that he was talked about like he wasn't there. Silent terror gripped him as S.A. Mia approached with a taller, male brown-haired and green-eyed S.A.

_'Don't let her try and kiss me again. Zi'Kor, I don't care if it embarrasses Smith, if she tries it I'm going to punch her. Or at least try to. Okay, good she's not paying attention to me.'_

Smith greeted the two as the male S.A looked him over, "Special Agents Jones and Mia. It has been awhile since I saw you. How have you been ?"

Jones nodded and replied, "I have been well. Congratulations on being giving this one, you should have received a Zionite slave sooner than you did."

"Thank you, Jones. Shall we wait in the meeting hall ?"

After Jones and Mia nodded Smith walked away. Then he noticed that all the S.A's were leaving for the far side of the room. Now, he saw that there was a table of food pushed up against one wall. In the other was a set of double doors made of frosted glass. He navigated through the crowd to the table, he'd never seen this much food in his life.

* * *

_'Where do they get all this food ? It can't all be from Zion and Torion. Could the rumours be true are there other countries ?'_

He panicked and spun as he grabbed the hand that landed on his shoulder. A tall, red-haired man with eyes similar to Matasu's looked down at him. The man wore a front-less shirt, he had the same build as Smith - bigger muscled than him but not bulky enough to be called unattractive.

The man smiled, "Hi, my name's Zaphoron."

_'Zaph-oron ? I've never heard that name before. It's different.'_

Zaphoron had a gold collar unlike all the others close to them. It made him wonder who 'owned' the man. "Hi, Zaphoron. I'm Neo, where are you from ? I'm from Zion."

Zaphoron stared blankly at him for a second then said, "I'm from Zarophin, east of the Maratine Isles."

It was his turn to stare blankly and then they started to laugh.

Zaphoron asked, "Have you had chocolate before Neo ?"

"No, what is it ? Is it good ?"

"Good ? It's one of the best foods in the world."

So, he followed the red-haired man along the table to a crystal plate filled with dark squares. Zaphoron took one and held it out for him, when he reached for it the chocolate was pulled away with a smirk. As his mouth dropped slightly in confusion it was pressed gently against his lips. Not getting whatever game the Zarophin man was playing he accepted it.

　


	17. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It made Smith wonder was Neo sick ?

Smith sighed as the white-haired Lord Deus in a silver suit walked out of the room. _'For now it is over, next time you will bow to me or I will delete you. I forgot how boring it was being around people that do not know my plans. Hardly any other Special Agent has any imagination, except for Jones. Either way, I do not care to find him plus Neo will likely want to leave by now.'_

He turned and followed the crowd back into the ball-room. As he looked around Neo was nowhere in sight. Then a red-haired, gold collared slave slammed into his shoulder, "He's on the balcony."

Stared as the slave hurried away, a minute later he was opening the balcony's doors. The balcony was made of white marble a stark contrast to the dark sky above. It surprised him to see Neo leaning over railing. He rushed over, wrapped an arm around slim hips and pulled the man back. To hiss into the messy black-hair, immediately noticing the cinnamon scent, "What are you doing ? Trying to kill yourself ?"

_'Ah, he smells good. When did he get that and why did I not know ? Moore is supposed to tell me when those supplies arrive.'_

A half-struggle from Neo who replied, "No, ow.....I thought I saw something on the ground. Let go, damn it, that hurts. Yeesh, are you **ever** gentle ?"

His fingers slid back across slowly as he healed the damage, "Well, I did save your life before."

"Only because those asshole Agents from the System didn't. Then you went and threatened me and gave me the damned collar."

"Let me apologize then, I am sorry I did not see any other way."

Neo pulled away and muttered, "Let's just go."

When the man turned around he saw that Neo looked paler than usual, on the verge of passing out. Concerned and not caring about reporters, even with the night, he took the man's arm to lead him back into the ball-room.

* * *

Moore waited in the entrance hall for them, Moore as well looked concerned.

_'This is the only night we can show concern about our slaves. Considering if they got poisioning and die we would have to get different slaves.'_

Nearly as soon as they got into the limousine Neo fell asleep. He stared as the man slumped across the seat. The urge to lean down, to actually kiss Neo was almost unbearable. Yet, he wanted the man to be awake to see if what he thought he saw was real or imaginary. His eyes drifted to the small bit of pale skin and up to Neo's throat where the smooth expanse was broken by the golden collar.

_'It really does look horrible, I could take it off. Only give it to him when the others visit.'_

Moore asked startling him, "Is he sick do you think ?"

"It is possible considering how cut off Zion and Zinoan are from the rest of the world. It is probably just a mild thing. Concerning things that I do not know. Agent Moore, why did you not tell me about the shippments arriving ?"

Looked through the glass at Moore as the Agent replied, " I forgot about the report because of Soe's attempts at murdering Neo."

"Yes, and your lack of subtltey is astounding."

"Let me apologize for trying to lighten you up."

He glared through the glass, "I do not need to 'lighten up' thank you very much." as they pulled up to the manor. Slowly, he picked up Neo and carried him to the slave quarters. It was only when he had put the pale man down on his bed that he noticed the others.

As the old Zionite, Tarao, if he remembered correctly, smiled. While the red-haired child, Zamie, stifled a laugh. _'This is a bit awkward for me isn't it.'_ A few seconds later he left and retreated to his bedroom.


	18. Night - Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo bolted for the door, anxiety and dizziness made him get lost even more than normal.

Neo leaned over the railing as he saw Morpheus down below. He shouted, "General Morpheus, sir. Morpheus up here."

The dark-skinned man ignored him and kept on walking. If he hadn't been pulled back, he would have jumped down.

Sol's voice in his ear, "Wh-oa. Now, now my love, there's no need for that I have returned."

He couldn't help laughing, "You're back." as he turned to embrace the blond. Sol kissed him it was rushed but soft. It startled him when a hand brushed over his cheek, opened his eyes to see Smith looking at them. Light-blue eyes were nearly as dark as Sol's.

A dejected, "What about me ?"

At Smith's voice Sol turned his head to look and smirked, "Busy, eh, Neo ? Not like I can blame you."

Unsurprisingly Smith smirked right back at the blond, "Well, not unless he wants us to, Sol."

_'What's he planning now ? What are **they** planning ?'_

Just before Smith kissed him, he woke up. Whatever dream he'd had dissolved into a mess of confusion and terror of the Celebration.

_'Zi'Ata, I don't want to not with... but...I've got to tell him. I've got to, it isn't right.'_

* * *

When he rolled out of the bed Trinity asked, "Where are you going ?"

Instead of answering he bolted for the door, anxiety and dizziness made him get lost even more than normal. It was so frustrating he nearly cried in relief as Smith walked up to him.

The Special Agent tilted his head, "I was just coming to find you. Did you know about this ?"

Some sort of thin Machina book was lifted for him to see. It's cover made him choke, cringe and turn away in disgusted shame. Gods, he wanted to throw up again, maybe it was the remnants of that drug but his legs gave out. When Smith caught him, blue-eyes were more serious than ever, "What is wrong ? What happened last night ?"

"That...that **thing** , I didn't want it. I didn't want to kiss him."

"That bastard, those rumours I heard are true then. What - no, don't bother, forget I said anything."

Neo shook himself and said, "No, it's about you too. He only did it because of you."

A confused look passed over Smith's face, "Why would I matter ?"

He didn't answer as last night's blurry memories flooded him.


	19. Night - Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo remembers the night's events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ia ti Za'Kor'on I im nai, sol imi. Ami ia, Neo." means - "You the blessed gods of my soul, protect me. Thank you, Neo."

Neo leaned back as Zaphoron leaned in to look at him. The red-haired man asked, "All right, Neo ? You look paler than before. Maybe we should go outside."

The room was blurry and the voices were distant. Zaphoron started pulling him toward the glass doors. In response he tried to pull away but stumbled, he felt weak. As the doors were opened his thoughts were slow _'This can't be good... drug of some sort. Where the Zi Mi is Smith ?'_

He was pushed through the doors and slammed into someone.

* * *

Green-eyes were dead as S.A. Jones smiled coldly down at him, "Smith's pretty little pet." Those signs, that tone sent horror down his spine. It made him turn and try to run, only to have the doors slam in his face.

A cold laugh, "Don't go we haven't even talked yet."

Looked around, slammed a fist into the door and muttered desperately, "Where are you, Smith ?"

Jones grabbed, turned and slammed him into the door. Green-eyes were angry, "Giving another of his boring speeches to Lord Deus. He gets to see our Lord for the stupidest reasons. Every. Single. Time. While I have to wait months if not years. Whenever he wants something the damned celibate ass gets it. But not you, oh no, not you. It's pathetically obvious and Smithy's had far too many nice things that **I** deserved. When I'm done with you he won't even want to look at you and you'll be too terrified to look at him."

_'Can't be happening they don't... Agents always said rape was too crude,... human method, above it. I guess Jones isn't.'_

" ** _Ia ti Za'Kor'on I im nai, sol imi. Ami ia, Neo._** "

Obviously not impressed with his reaction Jones grabbed his hair and threw him across the balcony. Seconds later he was picked up, Jones spat, "Your gods don't exist. Even if they did why would they care about you ? Actually, why don't they stop me and **prove** they exist."

Lips met his roughly, he gagged on the taste of ash and burnt air. Emerald green rain filled his vision, he felt some of his strength return. He grabbed the S. A., turned them and threw Jones over the railing. The strange rain faded, then he collasped on the railing, weak and dizzy again before throwing up.

_'I shouldn't have been able to but...I did. Ami ia, Za'Kor'on.'_

Someone grabbed him and pulled him away. He relaxed when Smith's voice demanded, "What are you doing ?"

* * *

Neo shook the memories away as Smith hissed, "I'll delete him. No one does that to you and gets away with it. Not while you are with me, never again."

It made him smile - maybe, just maybe Smith did care about him after all.


	20. Anger

Smith stared as Neo finished talking. The black-haired man sat on the floor and looked at the wall before, oddly, smiling.

' _That must be the drug remnants. One of Mother's warnings did come true after all. If I had kept an eye on Jones I could have stopped it. It is both Jones' fault for planning and doing it, my own for not seeing it. How did Neo manage to throw Jones over ? Could he be one of the stronger ones, blessed ones ? It did only happen after he asked for help after all.'_

As he looked for the magazine he saw Neo’s expression turn dark and angry. Neo growled, “Why did I have to fall through that damned roof ? Why does this happen to me ? Why did Lock have to order me to find Morpheus ?” There was a dent in the white floor-tile as the man slammed a fist into it.

While he picked the magazine up, he inquired, “Neo, you…fell through a roof ? But…roofs do not break in Ex, normally.”

Yet, another dent in the tile as Neo exclaimed, “Yes, Smith, it was a damned, fucking roof ! What for Tor’s sake is Ex ? First Mia and now that asshole. That damned flower somehow this is its fault, I know it.”

He was nervous as he replied on the very touchy subject, “I know you won’t like it, but where we are right now is called Ex.”

For the first time in over a month, despite the haze in the dark-brown eyes, Neo glared at him, “ **Morsolu!** Mor-solu, that’s what it was before the Machina, before **you** stole it. Fuck you, Smith.”

“I am sorry, but unless you get it back somehow it is going to remain Ex, capital of Deus Lord of the Machina.”

“Get it back, rip the damn prison down. Wait, better plan steal some of those fire/lightning/thunder things -”

That made him interject with,“You mean bombs ?”

“Whatever and use those. It’s better than it deserves for what they did to Sol.”

_‘Sol ? Didn’t those two Rebels I captured mention a Sol ? Were they part of the same unit ? That would make sense.’_

“What happened to this Sol ?”

Neo sighed and as the angry blush faded ran a hand through his hair, “Sol was my boyfriend. He was captured a few months before I was. When I got thrown in that cell it looked like he’d been there for years. Tanned-skin was pale, Gods, you could see his ribs. He looked so different, I hardly recognized him with his hair so long and dirty. Gods, Sol, for the first time I actually had to protect him. For the next I don’t know how long, I took all the beatings and everything. One night after some sort of hallucination, one of the Agents had me pinned on the floor. The other one stood over Sol with his odd gun, I screamed at him to wake up. No matter how loud I did, he wouldn’t wake up. Those bastards killed him, they tortured him and killed him.”

He put a hand on the white-clad shoulder and replied, “I’m sorry. Do you know what “Sol” means in my language ?”

“Thanks, Smith.” Neo’s curiosity making him tilt his head, long-lashes blinking, “No. What’s it mean ?”

“I think it is quite appropriate, it means “Sun“. You know a few weeks ago, I captured two Rebels who talked about a Sol.”

“Oh…that’s actually nice. Were their names Mo and Kote ?”

“Yes.”

At that word the man‘s eyes lit up, “Ha, Zi’Ata be praised. All we need are the others and some of Zi’Oto’s rifles and we’ll be set.”

Smith looked past Neo to see that Agents Moore and Grayson stood a few feet away.


	21. Article

Neo almost fell over as he turned when Smith said, “Agents Moore, Grayson did you need something ?”

The black and blond-haired Agents smiled slightly down at them. Grayson nodded at him and Smith, blond hair glinting, “Have you looked at the article yet, S.A ?”

“Not yet, what have they said now ?”

For some reason it got a chuckle out of both Agents, “It’s actually quite funny to us, at least.”

_‘How could it be funny ? That asshole was thinking about raping me.’_

He noticed that as Smith asked, “What page is it on ?” the S.A. moved to sit beside him.

Moore chuckled, “Try the whole first page. Even the index got pushed to second page, they think it’s that scandalous.”

When Smith had opened the book, he tilted his head and stared at it. “What sort of letters are those ? I don’t think even Zi’Balroan could read it.”

As he couldn’t read the words, his gaze unsteadily drifted to the pictures at the top. One was a smaller version of the cover. The second was one of himself and Smith, out of context it looked rather romantic with Smith’s arm around his hips and Smith’s nose almost buried in his hair.

“Hmm, considering that Zi’ Balroan is the God of Mysteries I would think he would be able to do so.”

_‘How does he know that ? How can he know that ? Hardly anyone in Zinoan knows that anymore. Well, unless they work in the Temple.’_

“How do you know that ? The only reason **I** know that is because Grandma used to work in the Temple.”

“I did some research in my library.”

That shocked him, “You, you have a **library** ? Your **own** library ? The Temple doesn‘t even have half of a room, much less half a library.”

A half-smug smile from Smith, “Yes, I do have my own library, I should show you sometime.”

Grayson said, something he couldn’t understand in a sarcastic tone, “Ita vero, vult ostendere quod determinate.”

“Shut up, Grayson I did not ask for your opinion.”

Moore smirked and Grayson burst into a laughing fit, “Noli tuba sis in eo difficile est, ut noceat te.”

Smith snapped, “ **Duo ex vobis. Sed.** ”

The gray-suited Agents shot him amused looks as they turned around and left down the white hallway.

_‘I’m definitely missing something here. What in Zi’ Balroan’s name is going on ?’_

He shook his head and asked, “What was that about ? You actually sounded angry, again.”

The black-suited Special Agent let out a huff, “Nothing of importance. Shall I read it to you, then ?”

“Well, it’s not like I’m suddenly going to learn to read Machina, so please.”

“Very well then. It reads thusly, last night was the Lord Deus 600th celebration and all Special Agents in the immediate area were required to attend. While the celebration itself was not much to be spoken of as it was perfect, there was an event that has never happened in all Machina history in the Matrix. One of our favourite S.A.’s, whom we thought was a bachelor, Smith showed up with quite a good-looking male slave. This reporter wasn’t the only one to notice S.A. Smith’s new acquisition, which was a gift from our Lord Deus, Special Agent Jones also noticed him. About two hours into the celebration, S.A. Jones went outside onto the balcony. A few minutes later, S.A. Smith’s new slave also appeared outside. From the kiss that followed and the fact that S.A. Jones was shoved off the balcony, one of three things can be deduced. 1) Either S.A. Smith’s new slave was in a failing relationship with S.A. Jones. 2) With the fact that minutes later S.A. Smith arrived, the second photo ensued and they both look quite comfortable, suggesting years together. S.A. Smith is in quite the relationship with his slave and S.A. Jones’ was trying to ruin S.A. Smith’s reputation. Or 3.) Along with a combination of 2.), this slave was the cause of S.A. Smith and Jones’ own deteriorated relationship as both wanted him and the slave picked S.A. Smith instead.”

It was enough to make him laugh aloud, “How can you people take this seriously ? It sounds outrageous. They think **we’re** together, they think we’ve been together for **years**. If that was true, I’d have been treated a lot better, I‘d probably not have gotten thrown in the prison. If Zi’ Balroan sent me back in time before I met you and I told you this, it’s likely you’d kill me. Hmm, can we go to the library, now ?”

Smith looked down at him the icy-blue eyes concerned, and at a really weird angle, “Perhaps I should get the drug remnants out of your system and then we can go walk around E-Morsolu for a bit. Especially, considering that you were cooped up almost all night and didn’t wake up until barely.”

“Hey, you actually called it right. What do you mean get the drugs out ? Wouldn’t it just be better to let it go away on its own ?”

“I can go into your code and speed up your immune system’s code, it would make you quite hungry though. Still, unless you wish to be dizzy, uncoordinated and, possibly, hallucinatory for the next few days, no, it is **not** better.”

_‘Days ? Days for it to go away ? I can’t be out of it for days. Screw that.’_

“Okay, but, how ?”

Smith reached out to put a hand on his chest, “Like this.”, suddenly his vision turned back into the green ’rain’ from last night. It was an odd sight and odder feeling to see the S.A.’s hand sink **into** his chest, anxiety suddenly made it feel hard to breathe, though his heart was visibly pounding.

_‘Okay, calm down, you can breathe. You can see your breathing, just calm down.’_

Kote had always been their medic, he’d only ever learned the basics so he didn’t know what Smith was actually doing, except that suddenly the S.A. was pulling the hand out of his chest.

As the ‘rain’ disappeared, he didn’t expect to fall sideways onto the floor from energy loss. An almost sheepish look on the tanned face as Smith’s arms slid around his sides and pulled him up. This time he leaned up and was just inches away, when Smith pulled back as Tarao’s voice called, “Neo ? Neo ? Where are you ? Don‘t tell me the kid‘s gone and passed out somewhere. **Neo** ?”

_‘For Zi’ Oto’s sake, Tarao, now, really ?’_

Sighed as Smith moved away from him, before he replied, “I’m over here, Tarao.”

The old man walked around the corner and quipped, “I have **some** bad timing, eh ?”

They both asked at once, “How did you ?”

Tarao laughed, “I knew about you two a long time ago, comes with being old, at least, for humans it seems. Otherwise, Smith would’ve known and you two would’ve been together a while ago.”

He and Smith got up, or rather Smith pulled him up since he was, again, almost too weak and dizzy to stand. Eventually, the trio of them got to the kitchen, so he and Tarao could eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First line of Machina/Latin means, "Oh, yes, he definitely wants to show the man something."
> 
> Second, "When you’re in there don’t blow too hard, you might hurt yourself."
> 
> Third, "Both of you go. Now."


	22. Flower - Part two

Smith had just walked onto the gravel path as Neo stopped beside him and asked, “Why do you have a garden ?”

He looked over at the lithe, black-haired man. A minute ago, he’d removed Neo’s collar and the sergeant definitely looked better without it. Unlike a regular slave who would have returned to a uniform, he’d given the man a white, silk shirt and gray slacks.

_‘I never thought anyone would ask about the garden. Truly, I never thought anyone would able to ask me that in seriousness, I thought anyone would be too scared to ask that.’_

It took a second for him to answer, “I wanted to have a bit of the places I had travelled. Also, with the fact that flowers do not complain unlike people, A.I. and Machina. Have you ever seen this flower before ?”

As he asked, he walked across the grass to the garden, pulled a dark-blue, bell-shaped flower with a dark-golden center from the back, and turned to hold it up. “We call it: De Media Nocte Floreo."

Neo stared and the dark-brown eyes widened in awe. It was almost like Neo was in a dream or trance-like state and being drawn to the flower. Neo’s whisper was reverent as he stroked the petals, “Ti Bali Tri Rao Zi‘Ata, the dark-midnight flower of Zi’Ata. Zi’Kor, Smith, I’ve only ever seen one before, it was years and years ago, I barely remember it now. Except it was one of the most beautiful flowers I’d ever seen. Where did you find it ?”

“In the very strange and dangerous forested swamplands of Suth Amica.” _‘Has he ever even been outside of Zion or Torion ? If he hasn’t it is partially my fault, since we took over the world. How depressing is it that, undoubtedly, I know more of his own religion, of the whole **world** than he does ? It isn’t right.’ _

Despite the fact that the calm was taking over him again, he still smiled at the look of revelation on the pretty face, “The legend says that long ago, Zi’Ata left Atatolis for strange lands and that she wandered in fields of strange flowers. One night at midnight the God of Death and Mystery, Zi’Balroan, appeared and called, “Tri, tri rao, soror imi. Midnight, midnight flower, wait for me.” She waited for him, her eventual love, and after that night, if you wandered through the blessed flowers at midnight they would bring happiness.”

“Perhaps we should go and test that theory after this is over. In fact, once this is over, anywhere you have heard of that exists if you want to go, I will take you there. I promise, meus amoenus, Astrum.” At the last, he cupped and stroked the pale cheekbone with the flower.

Now, Neo raised a confused eyebrow, “What’s that mean ?”

“My beautiful star. Meus amor, my love.”

A soft smile, “Im kari, Balsolai, im kar.,” Neo switched back to Ma’Zion, the language everyone used for convenience sake. “ We don‘t have an actual word for ‘Smith‘, but it is our equivalent. My lovely, Smith, my love. Hmm, what’s that ?”

Neo wandered over to crouch beside the gray wall to pick something up. An exclamation of, “Za’Kor’on. Ti Mata sali Zi’Balroan.” Neo switched back, again, “The black pendant of Zi’Balroan. How did one get here ?”

The man turned back to him, as he moved closer, to hold up a pendant made of a thin, twisted iron chain with onyx and light-blue sapphire, on the bottom, twisted into some sort of symbol. _‘I have seen a few of those, in the early days. I have only seen one or two lately and only on the oldest of the Rebels.’_

“Aren’t they supposed to be incredibly rare ?”

“They are, they used to be common since Zi’Balroan is the God of Death and we’re always dancing with him. Except when most Rebels were captured, their Za’sali or Za’sality was usually destroyed from what Grandmom told me. They never found my Granddad’s either.”

“You should put it on, you are a Rebel after all.”

“Help me ?“

“Of course.” With that, Neo handed it to him and he moved behind the pale man to put it on his love. Then they walked across the grass up to the steel gates, as soon as he touched them his calm overrode his emotional programming.


End file.
